The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within a plurality of cylinders to drive pistons that generate drive torque. Air is drawn into an intake manifold through an inlet that may be regulated by a throttle. Fuel may then be injected into the intake manifold (i.e. port fuel injection) or into each of the plurality of cylinders (i.e. direct fuel injection) to create the A/F mixture. A fuel system may adjust the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired A/F mixture to the plurality of cylinders. For example, increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders may increase the torque output of the engine.
The fuel system may further include, but is not limited to, fuel tanks, fuel pumps, and fuel injectors. For example, a low pressure fuel pump may draw fuel from a fuel tank, pressurize the fuel, and supply low pressure fuel to either a port injector or to a high pressure fuel pump. In other words, a direct injection engine system, such as a spark ignition, direct injection (SIDI) engine, may include an additional fuel pump. The high pressure pump may further pressurize the fuel and supply high pressure fuel to one or more fuel injectors.